Home Burglaries and Bubble Baths
by The Grilled Cheesus
Summary: Rachel comes home to find an intruder in her bath tub.


A one-shot written for my Alpha Wolf with the prompt: _Rachel and Quinn take a bath._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or the characters because if I did, we'd see this happen.

* * *

The first thought that comes to mind when Rachel reaches the front door of her small apartment is that she can't wait to sit back and relax on her couch after a gruelling day of being shouted at during rehearsals, with her favourite multi-vitamin fruit juice while watching some mindless television. Maybe she might even get the chance to Skype her girlfriend later as well if she isn't too busy studying for her exams. That thought puts a small smile on her face. It's been a full twenty four hours since she last heard her voice but she misses it already. It's ridiculous.

She freezes on the spot once she closes her front door and hears sounds coming from her bathroom. The second thought that comes to mind is that her cat must be messing up her beauty products that are lined up on the wash basin. She quickly shook that thought away because she doesn't own a cat.

Somebody had broken into her apartment. To use her bathroom. Because what kind of burglar goes into the bathroom looking for expensive possessions when breaking into a home?

Well, alrighty then, if expensive beauty products are what Mr (or Miss, hey she doesn't discriminate; females can rob homes, too, if they want to) Burglar are looking for, Rachel will gladly hand them off to the burglar who takes excellent care of their skin and hopes she won't get shivved before she even gets the chance to be on Broadway.

The intruder could be heard murmuring from the bathroom and Rachel quickly grabbed the closest object to her to defend herself. Why she didn't just turn around and leave her apartment and call the police? Rachel doesn't know. She'll blame it on the adrenaline rush clouding her judgement if she survives this face-off.

Rachel quietly pads across her apartment towards her bathroom and the closer she gets the clearer her intruder sounds. And it sounds sort of like… singing and… water? _How dare they! _Breaking into her apartment, singing and doing god knows what—sounds like the bath—in her bathroom!

With renewed resolve, she picks up her pace and whirls into the bathroom door frame, brandishing her weapon and ready to strike when she the sight she is met with stops her in her tracks.

"Hey baby!" Her 'burglar' cheerily greets her.

"Hey baby? Wha—_Quinn!_" Rachel screeches lowering her raised hand, staring at her girlfriend in the bath tub.

"Are those for me?" Quinn grins.

"Are what for you? What are you doing here?" Rachel questions, "I thought you were a burglar, I could have hurt you!" She says exasperatedly.

"And how were you planning to defend yourself from a burglar? Give them hay-fever?" She smirks raising an eyebrow, looking at Rachel's 'weapon'.

Confused, Rachel looked at the object in her hand and blushed. In her rush, she grabbed the closest thing to her without looking which just so happens to be some flowers in the vase by her front door.

"Shut up, I was freaked out and didn't have time to see what I picked up…" Rachel retorted weakly. "You didn't tell me the reason why you're here, Quinn." She said in attempt to shift the focus off of her.

"Must one have a reason why they want to see their beautiful, loving girlfriend?" Quinn asked, "And here I thought you loved me and would be excited to see me." She pouted adorably from the bath.

Rachel melted at the sight of her girlfriend pouting. "I didn't mean it like that, you just didn't tell me you were coming, and I thought you had finals to study for."

"Don't worry about that. Now strip and join me in the tub, woman!" Quinn jokingly demanded.

"Quinn Fabray! You are not a cave woman therefore you have no need to be so crass." She huffed.

Quinn sighed. "Okay, okay. Will you, Rachel Berry, do me the honour of joining me for the evening in the tub?" She amended. "Better?"

"Much better." Rachel smiled, stripping down and stepping into the bath. "Mmm, I've missed this." She said sitting between Quinn's legs and leaning against her chest.

"Me too." Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's middle. "That's why I came here for the weekend." She continued, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"What?" Shocked, Rachel turned to look at her girlfriend. "But what about your finals? What if you stay here, fail your finals and end up resenting me so much we break up?" She said almost hysterically.

"Hey, hey calm down baby." Quinn laughed. "You sounded stressed on the phone yesterday and I thought I'd come up and help you relax." She said, pulling Rachel even closer to her chest.

"But, but, your studies…" Rachel tried.

"But nothing." She interrupted. "You're worry so much over your end of year play this year that you're stressing out so I came here for the weekend; to help you de-stress." Quinn smiled, kissing Rachel's bare shoulder.

"Are you sure? I'd feel terribly bad if you didn't do well on your exams." She worried.

"I'll be fine, you know how smart your awesome girlfriend is and I'm not sure but it sounds like you don't want me to be here." Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"No of course it's not that, you know I miss you and I'm grateful you're here; I just worry… I only just got you, I don't want you to resent me and leave me."

"Got me? Am I a prize?" Quinn asked, amused. "I won't resent you and leave you, you worry too much. I can spend some time studying with you this weekend while staying with you; I've brought my notes and textbooks."

"Of course not but If you're sure…" She relented, slumping into Quinn's embrace.

"I'm sure now shhh, quiet and let me give you a massage." Quinn said and unwrapped her arms from Rachel and started to slowly massage her shoulders.

Rachel's eyes fell closed as she lolled her head forward, the week's tension melting off her shoulders at Quinn's touch. They remained quiet as Quinn used her fingers to knead out the knots and built tension in Rachel's neck and shoulder for a few minutes until she leaned in to whisper in her ear while continuing to massage her girlfriend.

"I'll never resent you or leave you. You know why? Because I love you Rachel Berry and I've loved you and waited for you for three years before I could finally call you mine. I never appreciated you enough when you cared for me and now that we're friends, now that we're _girlfriends, _I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you and showing just how much I appreciate you." She said, stilling her hands and bringing them down to hug Rachel's waist, pulling her to her chest.

"When your end of year play finally opens? I'll be there, front and center with flowers—and you'll do spectacularly. When rehearsals get too much, I'll be there. When or _if _you don't get the lead in a play, I'll be there holding you and bringing you back up. When you get a call back or get the lead in your first Broadway musical, I'll be there."

"I want to be there for you every step of the way and supporting you, as your girlfriend. I'll be there for you as long as you'll have me. I'm not letting you go. Never." She finished adamantly.

Rachel couldn't say anything because she was choked up at Quinn's heartfelt words.

"I hope you really mean that because I've come to love you so much it terrifies me." Rachel said through watery tears.

"I do and I love you, too." She said, giving Rachel's waist a squeeze. "The water's getting cold, let's get out of this tub and I'll continue this massage session in your bed." Quinn said while getting out of the bath and holding Rachel's hand so she doesn't fall if she accidentally slips.

"How about I return the favour?" Rachel said, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, race you to your room!" Quinn grinned as she ran out of the bedroom, leaving her girlfriend laughing at her lover's naked backside running down the hall.

She didn't end up relaxing and having some of her favourite multi-vitamin juice or indulging in mindless television but this was _so _much better.

Obviously.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Those following my Brittana story and see this, I'm terribly sorry for the wait but hey, I'm on vacation so you can't really blame me for being lazy and spending most of my time eating. I've got about one third of the next chapter down but I'm a little stuck so I'm not sure when it'll be up but hopefully it'll be soon. To those who are waiting patiently, thank you. Stay awesome everyone.

Grilled Cheesus out.


End file.
